


the future's right in front of me

by Schriftstellerexcerpts



Series: words are all i have (to take your heart away) [7]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2019-08-06 03:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schriftstellerexcerpts/pseuds/Schriftstellerexcerpts
Summary: “It’s time for a change, Haught,” Wynonna had told her as she poured Vodka down the drain. “You need to sober up.”“I am sober,” Nicole argued.Wynonna had laughed with no real humor. “Sure, and I’m a circus clown.”“You can’t just come in here and get rid of all of my alcohol,” Nicole had said.“Actually, yeah, I can,” Wynonna had replied. “You need to get your head out of your ass,  Nicole. I’m not just going to stand back while you ruin your life.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, all! Sorry that I didn't get this up yesterday, I got busy. Also, I'll be updating "you can have my heart (i don't let nobody see that)" tomorrow so be on the lookout for that. This one was requested by @KJ. I hope you all enjoy! Let me know what you think (:

**“The Future’s Right in Front of Me” A Great Big World (2015)**

 

_I spent my life trying to answer to the voice inside my_

_head_

_but all I found were empty questions from a time that I_

_forget_

 

There was a time in Nicole’s life where she felt like she wasn’t good enough for anyone; where she felt like she wasn’t good enough to be loved. She shut everyone out and drowned her feelings in alcohol and one-night-stands. It was her way of life; how she coped with the _pain_. The pain her parents brought her; the pain getting kicked out brought her; the pain feeling _lost_ brought her.

 

Waverly was always in her ear, telling her to get herself together. Nicole would always ignore her, though. Hell, she even used Wynonna as a wing-woman to help her pick up girls. Of course Wynonna went along with it—she is her best friend after all. Waverly would yell at her every time she saw her walk into Shorty’s, drunk off her ass and looking for a good time.

 

There were nights where Nicole would finish having sex with some girl, then walk to the homestead. She would head straight to Waverly’s room, where Waverly would be reading a book or be sleeping. It would be the same conversation every single time.

 

Waverly would ask what she was doing there. Nicole would say that she missed her. Waverly would help her change, then hold her as the two of them fell asleep. Nicole would always put her face in the crook of Waverly’s neck, her safe place.

 

It was nights like those that made Waverly hold onto some hope that Nicole might feel the same way she did. Even when she would smell the sex on Nicole; even when Nicole only showed up late in the night; even when she looked like hell, Waverly was undeniably in love with her.

 

_I learned my lesson, it was wrong of me to look so far_

_ahead_

_I’ll count my blessings one by one, I’ll live a life I won’t_

_regret_

 

There was a night where Nicole had never seen Waverly so mad. She had walked into Nicole’s house and found Nicole naked and asleep on the couch with some girl. Something came over Waverly and she shooed the girl out of the house, throwing her clothes out the door with her.

 

“Waverly, what the hell?” Nicole had asked, rubbing her sleep-filled eyes.

 

Waverly threw Nicole’s boxers and sports bra at her. “Get dressed,” she had huffed out. “If we’re going to argue, you at least need to have clothes on.”

 

Nicole did as Waverly requested. “Why’re you here?”

 

Waverly felt tears burning in her eyes. “I had a shitty night at work and you are who I wanted to come see to make me feel better,” she had told Nicole. “I should’ve known you would be too _busy_ for me.”

 

“Waverly…”

 

Waverly shook her head. “I can’t do this anymore.”

 

“What do you mean? Do what?”

 

Waverly’s chin was quivering, but she didn’t even care. She deserved to cry after the night she had; after what she just saw. Nicole needed to know that her actions had an impact on her. “Hoping that you feel the same way.”

 

Nicole had sighed, running a hand through her short, albeit tasseled, red hair. “What do you want me to say?”

 

“Admit that you love me!” Waverly had yelled, tears making their way down her face. “Admit that you give a shit about me!”

 

Nicole had opened her mouth like she was going to say something, but it had quickly closed. She scratched her head, searching her mind for something to say.

 

“You will say anything to get into random girls’ pants, but as soon as I ask you to admit that you feel something for me, you freeze!” Waverly had screamed. “You know what? I’m done. Whatever this is,” she had motioned between them, “it’s done.”

 

And, like an idiot, Nicole had watched her leave; had watched the love of her life walk out.

 

_and now I finally see the future’s right in front of me,_

_yeah_

_and now I finally see the future’s right in front of me,_

_yeah_

 

After that night, Waverly refused to talk to Nicole. Whenever Nicole would come over to the homestead, Waverly would act like she wasn’t there. Wynonna would pretend like she didn’t know what was going on, but, deep down, she knew exactly what was going on. Whenever Nicole texted Waverly, begging her to just _talk_ to her, Waverly would leave her on read. Whenever Nicole would walk into Shorty’s, Waverly would look the other way and avoid her altogether.

 

Nicole wouldn’t even try and talk to her. Instead, she would drink until she couldn’t see straight as she watched a countless amount of people flirt with Waverly. After she did that, she would pick up any girl she could find and screw her until she her brain shut off.

 

That went on for a month or so until Wynonna couldn’t just stand back and watch it anymore. She tried to talk to Waverly, but she would just brush her off. She tried Nicole, who didn’t even know what day it was.

 

Wynonna started by taking all of the alcohol out of Nicole’s fridge and throwing it out. As she was in the middle of doing that, Nicole came home from work and freaked out.

 

“Wynonna, what’re you doing?” She had asked, furrowing her eyebrows and running over to her.

 

“It’s time for a change, Haught,” Wynonna had told her as she poured Vodka down the drain. “You need to sober up.”

 

“I _am_ sober,” Nicole argued.

 

Wynonna had laughed with no real humor. “Sure, and I’m a circus clown.”

 

“You can’t just come in here and get rid of all of my alcohol,” Nicole had said.

 

“Actually, yeah, I can,” Wynonna had replied. “You need to get your head out of your ass,Nicole. I’m not just going to stand back while you ruin your life.”

 

“Ruin my life? I’m not-“

 

“Yes, you are,” Wynonna interrupted her. “Look, I don’t know what happened between you and Waverly, but it’s obvious that something _did_ ,” she had started, and, for only a moment, she saw a flash of hurt come across Nicole’s face. “You stopped coming to the homestead,” she had added, her voice etched in hurt. “I don’t understand how people are still letting you work on their cars. Can’t they see how much of a wreck you are?” She had paused for a moment, waiting for a reaction from Nicole. When she didn’t get one, she had continued. “If you keep this up, you’re going to lose her, Nicole. Is that what you want?” Then she saw it, tears forming in Nicole’s eyes.

 

“I’m a fucking mess, Wynonna,” she had admitted, blinking away tears. “I screwed up so bad,” she had added. “I’m too much of an idiot to admit my feelings to her; to love her.”

 

“Nicole, you need to pull yourself together,” Wynonna had said. “Waverly loves you. You have to let her; you have to admit that you love her, too, ‘cause, if you don’t, then you’ll regret it for the rest of your life.”

 

Nicole had let tears streaming down her face. “She won’t even _talk_ to me,” she had informed Wynonna. “I don’t even know how to tell her.”

 

“We’ll figure it out,” Wynonna had promised her. “First, though, you need to get sober and stop screwing other girls.”

 

_I walked alone, I was scared of who I knew that I could_

_be_

_but there was beauty in the darkest parts of my_

_uncertainty_

 

That’s how Nicole ended up sitting on the front porch of the homestead, waiting for Waverly to get home from work. She’s been out there for about an hour now, the winter coldness starting to get to her. She’s not going to go inside, though. She wants to get it all out as soon as Waverly get home.

 

Another fifteen or so minutes pass by until Nicole sees the headlights of Waverly’s Jeep pulling into the driveway. Nicole blows some heat into her freezing hands before she stands up and waits. She watches as Waverly gets out of the Jeep and makes her way to the front porch.

 

“Waves,” Nicole tries, speaking softly with a hint of desperation in her voice. She’s been sober for a week now and she hasn’t even thought about sleeping with random girls.

 

Waverly jumps a little. “Nicole?” She questions, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. “What’re you doing out here? It’s freezing.”

 

Nicole’s heart, despite the cold, melts a little. Even when Waverly is pissed off at her, she _still_ cares for her. “I’m sorry for the way I treated you, Waves; for the way I’ve been treating you.”

 

“Nicole…”

 

“No,” Nicole pushes. “I’ve been a complete asshole to you,” she says. “And I do give a shit about you; I give all of the shits about you.” She pauses, sighing while rubbing the back of her neck. “That didn’t come out right.”

 

Waverly laughs unexpectedly and Nicole joins in. There they are, standing outside in the freezing cold, laughing together after a month of completely avoiding each other. Neither of them are sure how long they laugh for. Could’ve been minutes, hours, or even seconds.

 

In the midst of the dying down laugher, Nicole blurts out, “I love you.”

 

Waverly stops laughing completely and stares at Nicole. “You do?”

 

Nicole shoves her hands in her pockets, raising up her shoulders. “I do,” she confirms. “I’m sorry it took me so long to say that; I’m sorry it took me so long to catch up. You have to understand that drinking and…doing stuff…with other girls is what helped me cope with all of the emotions I was feeling; it made me feel numb and I _liked_ that.”

 

“Why did you want to feel numb so badly?”

 

“I haven’t had the best life, as you know,” she starts, “and when my Aunt Mel died, I lost any remaining control I had of my life.” She swallows hard. “I guess feeling numb is easier than _feeling_. I didn’t want to feel for Wynonna; I didn’t want to feel for my job; I didn’t want to feel for you, so I relied on alcohol and random girls to help me feel numb; to help me _stay_ that way.”

 

Waverly walks closer to her. “You can’t keep me at an arms length away anymore,” she tells Nicole. “I know that you’re hurting,” she adds, watching as tears fall from Nicole’s eyes, “but you have to let me help; let Wynonna help.”

 

Nicole nods her head in agreement. “Wynonna’s been helping me,” she informs her. “I’ve been sober for a week now and I haven’t picked up any girls; I lost all desire to do both of those things.”

 

Waverly smiles and Nicole wants to kiss her. “We’re going to work through this, okay?” She says. “We can get through anything, you and I,” she tells her, linking their fingers together. “You just have to let me in here,” she says as she points to Nicole’s head. “Promise?”

 

_and now I finally see the future’s right in front of me,_

_yeah_

_and now I finally see the future’s right in front of me,_

_yeah_

 

“I promise,” Nicole confirms, pulling Waverly in closer.

 

“Tell me again,” Waverly requests.

 

“I promise,” Nicole says again.

 

“Not that,” Waverly replies. “Tell me you love me again.”

 

“I love you, Waverly Earp,” Nicole says softly, smiling for the first time in what feels like forever.

 

“I love you, too,” Waverly says before pulling away from Nicole. “Can we go inside now? I’m freezing.”

 

“Wait,” Nicole pleads, grabbing Waverly’s arm. “Can I…?” She pauses. “I mean, may I…?”

 

“May you what?”

 

Nicole rubs the back of her neck, her hand feeling like ice as she does so. “May I kiss you?”

 

_the future’s right in front of me, yeah_

_I feel it beating in my heart_

 

Waverly doesn’t say anything; she just grabs the front of Nicole’s coat and kisses her like she was made to do so; like it’s her destiny. She’s starting to believe that it is. Nicole kisses her back and feels like _this_ is what she needed to completely heal her heart; to make her feel at ease again. The kiss feels like coming back from somewhere; like _home_.

 

When they pull away, they’re both breathing heavily. Nicole smiles before tucking her face into the crook of Waverly’s neck.

 

“Why do you always do that?” Waverly asks.

 

“Do what?” It comes out muffled, but Waverly hears it clearly.

 

“Tuck your face into the crook of my neck.”

 

“It’s warm.”

 

Waverly laughs and Nicole feels it more than she hears it. “Okay, what’s the real reason?”

 

“‘Cause you always smell good.”

 

“Nicole…”

 

Nicole places a kiss on Waverly’s neck before saying, “It makes me feel safe, like I’m home.”

 

_the future’s right in front of me, yeah._

 

 

 

 

 


	2. point at you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Come on, HaughtPants,” Wynonna says into the phone. It sounds like she’s eating something. By the way she’s chomping, Nicole can only guess that it’s candy. “Mercedes has been wanting to go out for awhile, but we have to get the gang together. The three of us used to go and get drunk together all of the time.” 
> 
> “That was before-“ 
> 
> “My sister made an honest woman out of you,” Wynonna says, cutting Nicole off. “You guys are so barf. Come out, have some fun for once.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, all! I hope you enjoy this chapter and all feedback is welcome! Feel free to suggest songs!

**Point At You - Justin Moore (2013)**

 

_I’ve always been one of them boys_

_Rollin’ around in jacked up toys_

_Making noise on small town Friday nights_

 

Being in a relationship was not easy. Nicole has figured that out from the numerous fights she and Waverly have had in their little over six months of dating. She’s also figured out that relationships require hard work. Nicole doesn’t only have to take care of herself, but she also has to take care of Waverly and make sure that she’s happy. These past months, though, have been the best of Nicole’s life. She and Waverly have laughed, cried, sang, danced, and loved. Boy, have they loved.

 

Morning’s are Nicole’s favorite because Waverly is in her adorable sleepy state. She’ll cuddle further into Nicole, nuzzle the side of her face, and sigh blissfully. Nicole hates getting out of bed because she has to leave the warmth of her beautiful girlfriend. Waverly will always beg her to stay in bed for a couple minutes longer, but Nicole, despite herself, will tell Waverly all of the reasons that she has to get out of bed. Much to her dismay, Waverly will release Nicole and watch her as she gets ready for work.

 

Waverly brings lunch to Nicole every day. Even if they’re in the middle of a fight, Waverly will still bring Nicole lunch. Nicole can usually tell what kind of mood Waverly is in by the way she walks into the station. If she’s in a good mood, she’ll greet Lonnie, smile at Nicole as she walks to her desk, and greet her with a kiss. If she’s in a not so good mood, she’ll mutter a “hi,” to Lonnie, her walk will be off, and she’ll quickly kiss Nicole on the lips. If they’re in the middle of a fight, Waverly won’t even greet Lonnie and she’ll set Nicole’s food on her desk before turning and leaving. Relationships are not easy, but they are worth it.

 

Nicole has thought about giving up, especially on the days where Waverly will pick fight after fight just because she’s in a bad mood. Being with someone who has been put through trauma after trauma is not easy. Despite Nicole wanting to give up, she always makes sure Waverly knows how loved she is. The truth is, Nicole will never leave Waverly, no matter how mad she gets. She promised Waverly that she wasn’t going anywhere. She’d crawl to the ends of Earth and fight anyone who stands in her way if it meant being able to spend the rest of her life with Waverly because, damn, that girl is worth fighting for.

 

Because she does — she does want to spend the rest of her life with Waverly. She’s known this ever since she and Waverly first got together. Hell, she even knew before then. Waverly is the love of her life. It took some time for her to realize that, but she is glad that she did. She gets to walk around town while holding Waverly’s hand; she gets to kiss Waverly; she gets to hold her; she gets to take Waverly out to dinner; she gets to spoil her; she gets to shout from the rooftops that Waverly Earp is her girl.

 

Waverly is her girl. One of these days, she wants little Waverly’s running around their house. She wants to build Waverly her dream home and give Waverly everything that she has ever wanted. She wants to marry her, raise kids with her, and love her for as long as Waverly will allow her to. Often times, she can’t believe that Waverly is really hers.

 

_Red light running, good time chasing_

_Guess I’ve earned this reputation_

_Probably never shake it but that’s alright_

 

Back in high school, Nicole was never one to settle down. Even after high school, she was never one to settle down. She partied all of the time, went home with random girls, and barely passed high school. If it wasn’t for Waverly tutoring her, she definitely would have flunked out. Nicole’s not exactly sure when she fell in love with Waverly, but she’s certain that the feeling has always been there.

 

Nicole has never felt good enough for Waverly. She still doesn’t. Waverly is so pure and good. It still baffles Nicole that someone like Waverly could love someone like her. Waverly has saved Nicole’s ass more times than one. In high school, Waverly was the one who kept her from getting into fights that would’ve gotten her expelled; Waverly was the one who came and picked her up from parties when she couldn’t see or walk straight; Waverly was the one who tutored her, even when Nicole stopped trying.

 

Waverly was patient when it came to Nicole trying to figure out what she wanted. She stood by as Nicole slept with girl after girl. She even stood by when Nicole thought that she might like Shae Pressman. She didn’t like standing by as Nicole did these things, but she did because she loves her. She didn’t push until it became evident that Nicole was doing everything in her power to keep herself from giving into her feelings for Waverly.

 

_I’ve got a rough side, a wild side_

_At least a country mile wide_

_A fightin’ side after a few_

 

Even now, Waverly is still patient with Nicole. She’s had to come and pick Nicole up from the bar after a hard day at work. She’s also had to keep Nicole from fighting anyone who looks at her wrong. On the nights when Nicole doesn’t show any emotion, Waverly is patient and doesn’t push Nicole to say anything. They take care of each other.

 

“Wynonna, I don’t feel like going out tonight,” Nicole tells Wynonna over the phone. She’s got it on speaker so she can cook dinner while Waverly takes a shower.

 

“Come on, HaughtPants,” Wynonna says into the phone. It sounds like she’s eating something. By the way she’s chomping, Nicole can only guess that it’s candy. “Mercedes has been wanting to go out for awhile, but we have to get the gang together. The three of us used to go and get drunk together all of the time.”

 

“That was before-“

 

“My sister made an honest woman out of you,” Wynonna says, cutting Nicole off. “You guys are so barf. Come out, have some fun for once.”

 

“I _do_ have fun,” Nicole tells her as she starts chopping up some carrots. “Waves and I go to the movies, go on walks, and so much more.”

 

“I meant come and have fun with your _friends_ ,” Wynonna says. “A beer from Shorty’s is calling my name. We can play pool, too. Maybe even hustle a couple of people.”

 

“My days of hustling people are over, Wynonna,” Nicole says.

 

“Why? Because you’ll get in trouble by your wife?” Wynonna asks.

 

“She’s not my wife,” Nicole reminds Wynonna. “And, no, because I’m a police officer.”

 

“She might as well be,” Wynonna mumbles. “Waverly is working tonight anyway. What are you gonna do? Sit around and wait for her to come home?”

 

“Maybe,” Nicole says, shrugging even though she knows Wynonna can’t see her.

 

Wynonna sighs into the phone. “Can you please just come out with us? It’ll be fun.”

 

Nicole ponders it for a moment. “Fine,” she gives in. “What time?”

 

“Nine o’clock,” Wynonna tells her. “See you then, HaughtStuff.”

 

Nicole laughs before hanging up the phone and continuing to cook dinner. When Waverly comes into the kitchen dressed in her Shorty’s uniform, Nicole can’t help but smile.

 

“Who were you on the phone with?” Waverly asks as she takes the towel she’s holding in her hand and rings her hair out in it.

 

“Wynonna,” Nicole tells her. “I’m going to go and have a few drinks with her and Mercedes later.”

 

“Sounds like fun,” Waverly says, silently giving Nicole permission. She’s become more secure in Nicole going and having some drinks. When they first got together and Nicole wanted to go and have a few drinks, Waverly would get nervous because she felt like Nicole was going to go get drunk and cheat on her. “Dinner smells good.”

 

Nicole smiles. “Beef stew,” she says. “It’s almost done.”

 

_If they wanna see my sweet side_

_My soft side, my best side_

_I just point at you_

 

“Did you get kale when you were at the store?” Waverly asks as she walks closer to Nicole.

 

Nicole nods. “Yup,” she says. “I also got your favorite smoothie things.”

 

Waverly wraps her arms around Nicole’s shoulders. “I knew I loved you for a reason.”

 

Nicole leans in and kisses Waverly softly. “Is that the only reason?”

 

“Of course not,” Waverly tells her before kissing her again. “You’re brave, sweet, loyal, and great in bed.”

 

Nicole laughs. “Great in bed, eh?”

 

“The greatest,” Waverly confirms. She plays with Nicole’s hair. “And you take care of me.”

 

Nicole kisses Waverly’s forehead. “Of course I take care of you, baby. You’re my girl.”

 

“Your girl,” Waverly repeats, leaning into Nicole.

 

_Girl I ain’t sure just what it is_

_That’s got me all tore up like this_

_Your kiss done melted down this heart of stone_

 

“Keep the shots coming, Rosita,” Wynonna tells Rosita, one of the bartenders, as she racks up the balls for pool.

 

“Wynonna, that’s the third round,” Nicole points out.

 

“Relax, Haughty-Totty,” Wynonna says. “I know how to hold my alcohol.”

 

“Yeah, and since when do you not want to get drunk?” Mercedes asks Nicole.

 

“Since she started schtuping my baby sister,” Wynonna tells Mercedes.

 

“You guys can drink all you want,” Nicole tells them as she breaks the balls. “I’m just here to play pool and look at my girl any chance I get.”

 

Wynonna rolls her eyes. “You guys live together. Don’t you stare at her enough?”

 

Nicole looks across the bar and smiles when she sees Waverly staring back at her. “I don’t think I’ll ever be able to get enough of her.”

 

“Move, Haught,” Mercedes says. “You’ve got stripes. I get solids. Wynonna plays the winner.”

 

“Loser buys the next round,” Wynonna adds.

 

Nicole looks away from Waverly, but not without winking at her first. “Take it away, Mercedes.”

 

_I still like to get a little crazy_

_But something about your loving baby_

_It breaks me down and makes me wanna haul ass home_

 

“Okay, guys, I think it’s time to head home,” Nicole tells her friends.

 

“One more round, Haught,” Wynonna slurs. “Don’t be a baby.”

 

“We’re having a blast,” Mercedes slurs. “Let’s play another game of pool.”

 

“No,” Nicole says. “You guys are drunk and I’m going to take you home.”

 

“No, you’re not,” Waverly says from behind Nicole. “You’ve been drinking, too. Don’t you dare think about getting in a car and driving.”

 

“Oh, hey, baby,” Nicole says. “When I said that I was going to take them home, I meant that _you_ were gonna take them home.”

 

“That’s what I thought,” Waverly says.

 

“Whipped,” Wynonna coughs.

 

Nicole glares at Wynonna.

 

“C’mon, you two,” Waverly says to Wynonna and Mercedes. “You’ve had enough drinks for tonight. The bar is closed anyway. I called last round, like, an hour ago.”

 

“Yeah, well, there’s perks to your sister owning a bar,” Wynonna tells Waverly.

 

“I’m not kidding, Wynonna. Let’s go,” Waverly says.

 

“Fine,” Wynonna says. “C’mon, Mercedes. After party at my house.”

 

Nicole grabs Waverly’s hand and intertwines their fingers. “You always come to my rescue, baby.”

 

“Suck up,” Wynonna says.

 

“Wynonna, I wish you would-“

 

“ _Baby_ ,” Waverly says, cutting Nicole off. “Let’s take these whistle heads home, then you can take me home, if you know what I mean.”

 

Nicole smiles. “I like the sound of that.”

 

_Oh babe my best side is you_

 

 


End file.
